Forever... One
by Cheeya
Summary: Nicki and Nat meet on the court but their game blossoms into much more... Alternative Uber Xena Fan fiction.


Forever... One by Cheeya

Disclaimer: The main characters are based on the characters of Xena and Gabrielle and don't belong to me. They belong to Renaissance Pictures and Universal. No copyright infringement was intended. This series is based on the love between two consenting adults of the same gender. If this offends you, see ya some other time and place!

Sex : Yes and quite graphic.

Violence: Just a bit. But here there be blood, so be warned. (It's about as bad as an ep of ER)

Language: Yes, medium/harsh

Bard's Note : I've only just moved into the realm of uber so please, have mercy on a poor Irish bard.

Comments/Constructive Criticism to cheeya@xenafan.com . Check out my site for more of my fic/poetry http://www.geocities.com/cheeya_2000

Part I

"Ooooooh, that gotta hurt!"

Nat kept bouncing the basketball as she grinned at her opponent who was doubled over and pressing her hand against her stomach.

"Bitch!" the younger woman exclaimed as she dragged a breath into her winded body. "You know damn well how much that hurts." She looked up at her tall, dark-haired enemy and scowled.

"If you can't stand the heat..." Nat teased as she tossed the ball into the hoop. Nicki shook her head, tousling her short, blonde hair.

"I can take the heat just fine. You just stay outta my way."

She grabbed her ball back and stormed off the court, trying to leave with as much dignity as her battered body allowed. She climbed painfully into her jeep and started the engine but, just as she was about to pull out into the traffic, a knock on the window scared her almost half to death. She scowled and rolled down the window, expecting to hear some sarcastic comment from the tall, dark-haired woman who had just kicked her ass on the court.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry about that back there. I sometimes get carried away and don't know my own strength. I really didn't mean to hurt you."

At first Nicki didn't know what to say but eventually she nodded.

"It's ok," she said. "You're pretty good, you know."

Nat smiled flashing perfect white teeth.

"Thanks, I used to play in university. I was captain of the women's team."

"Cool," the younger woman replied and then there was an awkward silence between them. "Well, I guess I should be going," Nicki said.

"Um... I... well, I was wondering if you'd like to have a drink with me," Nat replied nervously. She lowered her eyes but then looked up tentatively. Nicki smiled as she shook her head.

"I'm flattered," she replied. "But I'm straight."

The taller woman nodded again.

"Ok, sorry for.. you know..."

"Don't worry about it... and I really am flattered."

Nat chuckled softly.

"See you around?" she asked.

"Sure. I'll be around here playing ball," Nicki replied. "Seeya." She pulled out into the traffic and Nat watched until she was out of sight. Then she walked back to join her friends. They were talking about her when she reached them.

"You are crazy, Girl," Jo stated as she punched Nat lightly on the shoulder.

"Why?"

"I could have told you she was straight before you went and made a fool of yourself."

Nat shrugged.

"It was worth a shot. She's gorgeous and even more so when she's mad."

"Well, I've seen her around and she has a honey of a boyfriend. One look at him and even YOU might be interested, Nat!"

The women all laughed and Nat grinned.

"I doubt that's ever gonna happen," she drawled as she wiped her face and neck with her towel. "Right, I'm off to shower and change. I'll see you guys later at Lilly's, ok?"

She headed back to her car and slid in behind the wheel but she couldn't stop thinking about the petite, young woman who had taken her best shot in the gut and still remained standing.

"Hiya, Gorgeous."

Nicki smiled as a pair of strong hands ran intimately up her ribcage. She turned and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck, standing on her toes to kiss him.

"Hi Mark," she replied as they broke apart. He took a seat beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "How was your game?"

The blonde woman shook her head.

"Not so good. Got my ass kicked on the court. She was really good."

Mark nodded as he took a gulp from his pint of Bud.

"Shame. Did you catch her name?"

"No, I left before I could get her name. She asked me out for a drink." Nicki chuckled. "She seemed pretty nice actually after she apologised for slamming me in the gut."

Mark raised an eyebrow at her and his eyes narrowed.

"She asked you out for a drink? What did you say?"

"I thanked her and told her I was flattered, which I was... I mean the woman was stunning... but I declined and then told her I'd see her around. Why? You're not jealous are you?" The young woman chuckled.

"No, I'm not jealous. I know you're not one of them," Mark replied and Nicki suddenly felt herself bristle.

"What do you mean 'one of them'?" she asked in a low, controlled voice.

"You know, a dyke..." Mark trailed off when he saw the angry look on his girlfriend's face. "What?"

"You know damn well what!" Nicki exclaimed. "Have a bit of respect, Mark. Jesus, are you going to tell me that you're a homophobe?"

"Well, I..."

"My brother is gay, Mark. If you have a problem with that you'd better tell me now before..." This time it was Nicki who trailed off. Her eyes widened with surprise as she saw the tall, dark woman from the basketball court enter the bar. She was with a few friends and she was smiling. Her straight white teeth flashed through her grin as she chose a seat at a nearby table and sat facing Nicki. She hadn't seen her though.

"Nicki?"

The young woman tore her gaze away from Nat.

"What? Oh, yes, if you have a problem with that..."

Mark held up his hands.

"Look, Nicki. You're being unreasonable. I don't have to meet your brother. We can just stay away from each other."

That was it. Nicki stood up, picked up her drink and tipped it right into the man's lap.

"Why don't you just stay away from me too," she said and then stormed away, straight into the ladies toilet. Once inside, she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Shit," she said as she buried her face in her hands. Just then, a gentle hand rested on her shoulder.

"You ok?"

Nicki's head snapped up and she found herself looking into the most beautiful piercing blue eyes she had ever seen, framed by long, dark hair.

"I've been better," she replied as she hopped up to sit on the counter in front of the mirrors. The tall woman stood in front of her.

"I saw what happened. Nice tip over. What did he do on you?"

Nicki shrugged and then met Nat's eyes.

"He has a problem with gay people. My brother's gay and I don't like when people say derogatory things about him."

Nat sighed and hopped up onto the counter to sit beside her.

"It's something I have to live with," she said sadly. "Being gay is very hard sometimes but I'm determined not to let it get to me. I try to enjoy life as much as possible. My name is Natalie, by the way, Natalie Allman, but my friends call me Nat."

"Nicola Evans but my friends call me Nicki," Nicki replied. "I understand what you mean. My brother told me some horror stories about gay bashing. He, himself, took a pretty bad beating one night after he came out of a gay bar."

Nat nodded slowly and then hopped down from the counter. She lifted her top and showed Nicki a long scar running down her muscular stomach from just under her breasts to her navel.

"A beer bottle did this," she said softly. "I was only nineteen when it happened. I was a sophomore and I was with a few friends. We had hit a gay bar in town and we were pretty drunk by the time we left. I was in the lead when we walked out the door and these girls grabbed me and pretty much beat me to a pulp. One of them used a beer bottle to do this to me." She pointed at the scar. "Luckily, my friends called the police and an ambulance so I was ok."

Nicki shook her head.

"How long ago was that?" she asked.

"Eleven years. Still hurts sometimes."

Their eyes locked and both women saw the pain in each other's eyes.

"What's your deal?" Nat asked. "You look as though you've got some baggage yourself. I've rarely seen a girl dump a guy just because he's a homophobe, especially a guy as good looking as he is."

"Mark's a bastard," Nicky replied with a shake of her head. "I wasn't going out with him because I felt anything for him. I was going out with him because it was expected of me. His father and my father are business partners and we met through them. My father was anxious for me to go out with him so I agreed to one date. I kinda got bulldozed into the rest. I've never even slept with him." She shook her head and lowered her eyes. "I've never slept with anyone," she sighed.

"How old are you?" Nat asked.

"Twenty-five... I know, I know... a twenty-five year old virgin. Great, huh?" Nicki blushed as she met her new friend's eyes but Nat shook her head.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with taking your time. It's important that your first time be with someone special. Listen, why don't you come outside and sit with me. We can have a drink and a dance and you can forget all about Mr Bulldozer, ok?"

Nicki smiled and for some reason, knew she could trust this woman.

"I'd like that," she replied. Nat grinned and led her new friend back to her table. The table was deserted and Nat looked around the bar, finding her friends who were talking to various different men. 

"What would you like to drink?" she asked.

"I'll have a Jack and Coke please," Nicki replied and Nat raised an eyebrow.

"A whiskey drinker, huh? I like that!" she said and headed off to the bar. The music blared around Nicki as she thought about Mark.

"Good riddance," she muttered but she suddenly felt a rough hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked up to find Mark staring angrily at her. He pulled her up out of her seat and punched her in the jaw but Nicki just steadied herself and glared at him, anger flashing in her eyes.

"Bitch!" he exclaimed. "I'm going to teach you that it's rude to pour drinks on people."

He raised his hand to hit her again but as he swung, he felt a jerk and suddenly he was on his back with a boot pressed against his throat.

"Don't you know it's rude to hit a lady?" Nat got out through gritted teeth. "Now I suggest that you get out of here and sober up before I have to teach you a lesson of my own."

He choked slightly and nodded as best he could so she let him up and shook her head as she watched him stagger out of the bar. Then she turned to Nicki. They young woman had flopped down into her chair. Nat knelt in front of her and pulled her forward to hug her.

"It's ok," she said into her ear. "He's gone now." She felt a hitching breath and then a shudder of emotion move through her friend. "It's ok," she said again. "I've got you." Then she pulled back a bit. "Let me look at your jaw." The dark woman examined Nicki's face and then smiled. "You're gonna be just fine. No permanent damage. Oh, did I mention that I'm a doctor?"

This brought a smile to Nicki's face.

"No, you didn't," she replied. "It's kind of an important thing that you just neglected to mention, you know."

Nat sighed.

"Yeah, I guess it is. I'm an E.R doctor over at the medical centre. Um... I'll be right back, ok?"

Nicki nodded and watched as Nat moved back to the bar. She had left their drinks there in her haste to get to Nicki and now went to retrieve them. The blonde woman smiled as she realised that her friend moved like a panther. Grace and power radiated from her.

Nat came back to the table and set the drinks down carefully but Nicki smiled up at her.

"Wanna dance?" she asked as a song she liked began to play.

"Sure," Nat replied and followed her friend onto the dance floor. They danced together for a long time as the beat thumped around them and had a really good time, trying to make themselves heard over the volume of the music. Finally, the music started to slow and Nat shrugged. She turned to leave the dance floor but Nicki grabbed her hand and pulled her close to speak into her ear.

"We don't have to leave. I don't mind dancing with you... I mean... if you'd like to."

Nat frowned in confusion.

"But, people know that I'm gay, Nicki. They'll think you and I are together."

Nicki shrugged and then smiled.

"Yeah, but you're my friend. I don't care, Nat. Let them think whatever the hell they want."

The taller woman smiled and then wrapped her arms around her blonde friend's waist. Nicki placed her hands on Nat's shoulders and they smiled at each other as they began to move to 'Angel' by Robbie Williams. By the time the song was half way through, Nicki's arms were around Nat's neck and her cheek was resting against her shoulder while Nat held her tightly and gently stroked her back. When the song finished, Nicki looked up and Nat saw tears on her cheeks.

"Nicki, what is it?" she asked worriedly but the younger woman shook her head. Nat led her off the dance floor and to a side area that was a little bit quieter. "Nicki, talk to me," she said softly as she wiped her tears away with gentle fingers.

"I wasn't entirely truthful with you, Nat," the young woman replied. She looked up at her tall friend and new tears made their way down her cheeks. "It's... um... my brother. He... didn't survive that beating. He's dead and I'm so scared."

"Why are you scared?" Nat asked, as she hugged the younger woman close.

"Because I know that I'm gay too and now I've met you and..." She blushed and looked down. "I think you're beautiful and I'm very interested in you and now I'm babbling. Jesus, I'm sorry. I must seem like such an idiot. Just ignore me and..."

Nat chuckled as she placed a finger against her friend's lips.

"You're not an idiot. I understand why you're scared. Sometimes I am too. Yes, you're babbling but it's very cute and I'm very interested in you too. Did I leave something out? Oh yes, I forgot to tell you that you're gorgeous."

They smiled at each other and there was silence between them for a moment.

"So what happens now?" Nicki asked.

"Well, I guess I ask you to have dinner with me tomorrow night," Nat replied. "Whaddya say?"

"I say yes, thank you, I'd like that."

"Great!" the taller woman replied, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "Now, come on and we'll finish up our drinks and I'll walk you home."

Nicki nodded and Nat led her back to their table by the hand. Some of Nat's friends were there and she introduced them one by one to Nicki. They were short a seat and the older woman offered the last one to her friend but Nicki shook her head.

"You sit in it and I'll sit on your knee," she replied with a shy smile. Nat grinned and took the seat, opening her arms to allow her friend to sit on her lap. She wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. Every jaw at the table hit the floor and Nat looked at Jo and smirked. Then she whispered something in Nicki's ear, causing her to burst into laughter.

"Jo," Nicki said. "Nat's very good, you know. She's managed to convert me."

Jo shook her head in disbelief.

"You two are just playing a joke on us. You haven't got anywhere, have you, Nat?"

Nicki raised an eyebrow at the challenge against Nat. She felt her hackles rise and assumed an annoyed expression.

"If she hadn't got anywhere, would I do this?" she asked and then leaned in to kiss Nat deeply. She tipped her tongue against the older woman's lips and when they parted, slid it inside to taste her sweetness. The kiss was slow and sensual and Nat felt her heart beat faster and her breathing increase. Then Nicki pulled away with a smile.

"That was amazing," she whispered in her ear and Nat chuckled softly.

"I think we should go before we get into trouble," she said and Nicki stood up, smiling innocently at the other women at the table. The entire group was silent with shock.

"It was really nice to meet you," she said as she slipped her leather jacket on. Nat put on her jacket and then took her hand.

"Goodnight, Everyone," she said and then led her younger friend out into the car park. Once outside, both women collapsed into helpless laughter. "I think they're going to remember this night for years to come," Nat said.

Nicki nodded but then she squeezed her friend's hand.

"So will I," she said softly. "Thank you for everything you did for me tonight."

"It was my pleasure," the dark woman replied. "So we still on for dinner tomorrow?"

"Of course! Where?"

"It's a surprise. Dress casually and I'll pick you up at seven, ok?"

"Ok, seven it is."

They walked along the street together and Nat reached down to take Nicki's hand again, locking their fingers and smiling at her as they strolled.

"I never asked you what you do for a living," the doctor said.

"I'm... um... I'm a cop."

"That explains it," Nat replied with a smile.

"Explains what?" the younger, blonde woman asked.

"The fact that you're so tough. You took my slam today and stayed upright and you took that guy's punch. I'm impressed, Officer Evans."

"I'm actually a detective. I don't wear a uniform anymore," Nicki pointed out.

"So you have a gun?" the doctor asked.

"Yep"

"Cool." 

There was quiet between them for another moment. 

"Nat, you haven't mentioned the fact that I kissed you."

"No, you're right. I haven't," came the cryptic reply.

"Ok, I'll bite. Nat, why haven't you mentioned the fact that I kissed you?"

"No reason. We were just talking about other things," the older woman replied and then laughed as she received a light slap on the arm. "Help! Assault!" she cried and then laughed again before pulling the younger woman into her arms and hugging her. "I've never met anyone like you, Nicki Evans," she said softly. "and I'm sorry about what happened to your brother." She kissed her lightly on the lips and then started walking again. Fifteen minutes later, they were standing on the porch of Nicki's house.

"I'll pick you up at seven then," Nat said. "You're gonna love this. I just know it."

"I'll be with you so I'm bound to love it," the younger woman replied and then smiled as she received an embarrassed grin.

"Well, goodnight then," the doctor said and turned to leave but Nicki caught her hand and pulled her back.

"Not so fast," she said and stepped into her arms, standing on her toes to kiss her. They moaned softly as their tongues moved against each other and, after a long time, they finally broke apart. "I'll see you at seven," Nicki said softly and then released her friend before going into the house. Nat leaned against the porch rail and released a long breath as she tried to steady herself. Nicki's kiss had made her feel light headed.

"Wow!" she whispered and then headed home.

Part II

Nicki sighed.

"No, Paul. I told you. I'm not going out with you."

Paul Dunne shook his head and smiled.

"When are you going to realise that you're in love with me and that you really want to go out with me?" he asked.

"When are you going to stop asking me and accept that I'm not interested?" Nicki countered.

"Never," he said with a shrug.

"Ditto," the blonde woman replied with a tiny grin. "It just so happens that I've got myself a date tonight and I'm really looking forward to it."

Dunne smiled, turning serious now.

"I'm pleased to hear that, Kid," he said. "I didn't like that Mark guy. Seemed like a prick."

"He was," Nicki replied with a sigh.

"So tell me about the new one?" he said.

"Not yet," the blonde woman said with a shake of her head. "Just in case it doesn't work out, ok?"

"Fine. So where's he taking you?"

"Dunno yet. She... um... he said it was a surprise. He's picking me up at seven."

"Cool. You knock off early, ok? I'll cover for ya."

"Thanks, Paul. You're the best," Nicki replied with a genuine smile. Her partner was annoying sometimes, but his heart was in the right place. 

At seven p.m., Nicki was ready to go. She was dressed in black jeans, a red, sleeveless halter-neck top, that stopped just short of her leather belt to reveal her navel, and black boots. Her seventies style leather jacket was lying across her knees as she sat in her chair and waited for the knock on the door. At three minutes past seven, it came. Nicki took a deep breath and then answered the door. Nat was there, holding out a red rose but she forgot about it as her eyes widened.

"Wow, you look great!" she said with a genuine smile of pleasure.

"You too," she replied as she took in the doctor's blue Levi's, black v-neck top and black boots. "Is this for me?"

"Oh shit, yeah. Sorry, I shouldn't curse." Nat shook her head as she handed the rose over.

"It's ok. I don't mind," Nicki replied. "Believe me. I've heard and been called things on the street that would make a hooker blush. And thank you for this. It's beautiful."

"It's not a patch on you," the doctor replied as she reached out to touch her friend's face. "C'mere." Nicki stepped into her and received a hug and a kiss on the temple. "Ready to go?"

"Let me grab my jacket," she said but Nat shook her head.

"You won't need it. It's a warm evening and I've got a blanket in the trunk of my car if it gets chilly later."

The younger woman nodded and pulled the door closed behind her before following her date to her car. Nat opened the passenger door and held it for Nicki before walking around to slip in behind the wheel.

"So where are we headed?" the blonde asked.

"Well, this is California. I thought we'd take a drive up the coast and find a little restaurant to eat in." She grinned and Nicki got the impression that the tall, dark doctor had something planned. 

"What have you got up your sleeve?" she asked.

Nat looked down at her mostly bare arms.

"I haven't got any sleeves," she replied innocently.

"Hmmm... alright, Doctor Allman. I'll wait."

They drove on for a while and Nicki found herself flirting outrageously with the tall doctor. She also found that being in close proximity to the woman was having a startling effect on her. She had to keep her hands clasped in her lap because they wanted to touch her friend all the time... to have any kind of contact with her. Finally, after about thirty minutes of travelling, Nat turned into a small dirt track. They bumped and bounced up the little road until they saw a tiny cottage.

"Here's a place," Nat suggested with a quirky grin and Nicki just smiled.

"It's beautiful," she replied. "Thank you."

Nat winked and then parked the car before hopping out and opening the door for her friend. She took her hand and led her across the tiny car park to the door where she knocked lightly. A tall, thin, dark-haired woman opened the door and Nat smiled as the woman greeted her in a language Nicki didn't recognise. Nat replied and then the woman led them into a tiny dining room. There were only two other couples in the room and Nicki was charmed by the tiny restaurant.

"This is amazing," she told Nat once they were seated.

"Yeah, it's nice. It's a Greek restaurant. That's the language the woman was speaking to me."

"Wow, you speak Greek," Nicki replied with a grin.

"My family are of Greek origin," the doctor explained. "My father was born in America, as was I, but my grandparents went back to Greece after the War. My father taught me how to read, write and speak Greek fluently."

"I'm impressed," Nicki chuckled.

"I have many skills," Nat replied in a lazy purr and Nicki's body began to tremble at the sexy tone. She took a deep calming breath and pushed back her desire as she ordered from her menu. They ate together and drank some wine but Nat only had one glass because she was driving. Nicki began to feel quite tipsy so she drank some water too. After dinner, Nat insisted on paying the bill and then took her friend's hand.

"Feel like a walk? I know a nice little path along the cliff. It's not far and the view is great."

"I'd love to," the younger woman replied and they strolled along, hand in hand, chatting about nothing in particular until they came to a sheltered spot along the cliff face.

"We're here," Nat said softly. "And just in time too."

"In time for what?"

"Sunset."

They stood at the edge of the cliff, Nat behind Nicki with the shorter woman leaning back into her chest. Then the doctor grinned.

"Let's sit down," she said and pulled Nicki down to sit in between her legs. She wrapped her arms around her and again, the blonde leaned back into her.

"This is so beautiful, Nat," Nicki said softly. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"I've had a really great time," the doctor replied. "Can we do it again?"

Nicki turned slightly to look into beautiful blue eyes and took a deep breath to gather her courage.

"How about breakfast?" she asked as she reached out to caress Nat's chin and the blue eyes widened.

"Breakfast? Um... Nicki... I..."

The younger woman nodded.

"It's ok. I don't want to scare you or anything. I'm not going to push you."

"No, no, that's not... Jesus, Nicki, if you knew how much I wanted... I just... I didn't want to rush you. I want you to be sure of what you want."

As the last ray of light disappeared below the horizon, Nicki's lips found Nat's and they kissed passionately.

"I know what I want," she replied after a long moment. "I want you."

Nat drove them back to Nicki's place and the young blonde led her inside by the hand.

"Do you want some more wine? I have a bottle of white in the fridge," she said.

"No thanks," Nat replied. "I'd better not. I have work in the morning."

"What time?"

"My shift starts at eight."

Nicki grinned.

"So does mine. Breakfast at seven then."

Nat nodded as she stepped closer to her friend. Nicki slid her arms around the taller woman's neck and they kissed slowly and passionately. Nat's hands found the blonde's breasts and 0began to caress them through her top, loving that she wasn't wearing any bra. Nicki's nipples stood out hard and the older woman pinched them lightly, causing her lover to moan softly. They undressed each other slowly as they climbed the stairs to Nicki's bedroom and soon, they were naked and fell onto the bed, never breaking their lips' contact. The blonde moaned as Nat's lips closed over her nipple to suck lightly and sensually. She cradled her head to hold it in place and then began an exploration of her own to learn her lover's body. She rolled them over so she could have full access to the taller woman's body and began at her hairline, dropping tiny kisses on her face and lips before moving to her neck. She kissed and nipped at her pulse point and then moved lower, running her tongue down her throat as her hands ran over her breasts. Their breathing was laboured and they touched each other more urgently as their desire built. Nicki's mouth closed over her lover's nipple and Nat moaned loudly, writhing under her with pleasure.

"Please," she whispered. "Let me make love to you, Nicki."

The blonde nodded and suddenly found herself pinned under the larger woman. The weight was comfortable though and she realised that Nat was supporting herself on her elbows. She felt every nerve in her body tingle as Nat kissed and licked her way down her body, heading steadily south. She couldn't wait to taste her beautiful, young lover and she had to tell herself to slow down. This was Nicki's first time and she wanted it to be special. She wanted her to remember it for the rest of her life. She paused briefly when she reached a cute, little navel and dipped her tongue into it, causing Nicki to giggle softly. Then she came to her prize. She nuzzled soft downy hair and then parted her lover's thighs.

"Nicki, I want you to relax totally, ok?" she said.

"Ok," the younger woman replied and then lay back comfortably. She wasn't, however, prepared for the wave of pleasure that moved through her at the first touch of Nat's tongue to her sex. Her head and shoulders flew up off the bed and she cried out.

"Jesus, Nat!"

The doctor chuckled and shook her head.

"I'm not Jesus," she replied.

"No, but you ARE God when it comes to this!"

Nat laughed this time.

"Just lie back again and relax."

Nicki complied and she released a deep breath as the doctor's tongue resumed its work. Soon, Nicki's breath was coming in short gasps and her hips were thrusting upwards. Nat wet a finger and slid it into her, being careful not to hurt her but she was pleased when she felt no resistance and added a second finger. Nicki shuddered as the doctor curled her fingers slightly and found that spot inside. Her tongue continued to work on her clit and soon, she felt the blonde's inner muscles squeeze against her fingers. Nicki was crying out with every thrust of the doctor's fingers and, as Nat felt an increased flow of liquid against her hand, she knew that Nicki was close. She thrust harder and deeper and then took her lover's clit completely into her mouth and sucked hard on it. That was it. Nicki exploded spectacularly. She screamed her orgasm and her body shuddered hard as she was engulfed by wave after wave of pleasure. Her thighs clamped together against Nat's head and the doctor held her by the hips, riding out the climax and pushing her as far as she could. Finally, Nicki collapsed back onto the bed in exhaustion.

"Oh god," she whispered. "That was the most incredible thing I've ever felt."

Nat rose to lie beside her and gathered her into her arms, holding her gently and stroking the soft skin of her back.

"Are you ok?" she asked softly.

"I feel great," the younger woman replied. "Nat?"

"Hmmm?"

"What would you say if I told you that... I love you?"

The doctor chuckled softly.

"I'd say that I love you too, Nicki," she replied and then kissed her gently. "I think I fell in love with you on the basketball court when you took that slam and kept playing."

"Figures. I think I fell in love with you when you grabbed Mark and slammed him into the floor in Lilly's."

They laughed together and held each other tightly until Nicki began to trail little wet kisses across her lover's chest and breasts. She raised an eyebrow.

"Nat, I want you to relax totally," she began and the doctor chuckled.

"Hey, you're not allowed to use my lines," she stated. Nicki nodded seriously.

"Hmmm... ok, I'll just have to come up with my own." She paused thoughtfully and then a wicked little grin rose to her lips. She nibbled lightly on Nat's lower lip. "My turn," she growled and then slid on top of her. They made love deep into the night and finally fell asleep in each other's arms.

Part III

"Nat?"

Silence.

"Natalie?"

Silence.

"DOCTOR ALLMAN?"

Nat jerked back to reality and her head snapped up to look at her friend.

"Jo, sorry. Shit, I was in a world of my own there."

The red-head smiled.

"Thinking about the blonde, huh?" she asked. "So did you get a home run?"

Nat bristled as she turned to glare at her friend.

"Her name is Nicki and it's not like that," she replied.

Jo laughed and held up her hands.

"Hey, you're not trying to tell me that you've got feelings (she made quote signs in the air with her fingers) for her, are you? Oh, come on. I know you, Nat. You fuck 'em and leave 'em. You always have."

She looked at the tall doctor but when she saw the look on her face, she turned to look behind her. Nicki was standing there, a pained expression on her face. Nat took a step forward.

"Nicki, that's not..." But the younger woman shook her head, turned and walked away. Jo felt really bad.

"Oh shit, Nat. I'm so sorry. I didn't realise she was standing there." But Nat was already moving. She ran after Nicki and caught up with her halfway down the corridor to x-ray.

"Nicki, wait!"

The younger woman spun and glared at her lover.

"Is that true?" she asked. "Are you using me for sex? Is that all it is?"

The doctor shook her head hard.

"No! No, it's not like that. Nicki, Jo was just kidding. I don't sleep around. I'm not like that." Nicki started walking again but Nat grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Listen to me. I've never felt this way about anyone before. Do you hear me? I love you, Nicki! Jesus, I've never loved anyone the way I love you. Please don't leave like this."

Nicki searched the tall doctor's piercing blue eyes and then her shoulders sagged. She stepped close and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I'm sorry, Nat," she said. "I'm messed up but I love you too."

"You're not messed up," Nat replied as she held her tenderly. "You're just confused and scared. We'll talk tonight, ok? You come to mine and we can have some dinner. Bring an overnight bag and you can stay with me..." She looked down uncertainly, "I mean, that's if you want to."

"I want to," Nicki replied as she placed a gentle kiss on her lover's cheek. "I'll pick you up after your shift, ok?"

"Ok, see you later. I love you."

"I love you too. See you at seven."

Nicki left the hospital and went back to her car. She slid in behind the wheel and headed off to meet her partner. As she drove, a call came in over the radio. She listened carefully and then picked up the handset.

"This is Evans. I'm en route to the siege. Tell Dunne I'll meet him there."

"Ten four," the dispatcher replied and Nicki floored the gas. Ten minutes later, she was crouched behind a squad car with her gun drawn. Dunne was already there.

"What's going on?" she asked as she checked to make sure her gun was loaded and the safety was off. Her partner pointed up at an open window.

"See up there..." She nodded. "Two gunmen with high powered rifles are holding three hostages. They're demanding four million dollars, a fully fuelled helicopter and a quick getaway."

"And?"

"And they're not getting it."

"WHAT?"

Dunne sighed.

"The SWAT guys are going in to try to stop them."

Nicki shook her head hard.

"That's suicide. Those guys will take the team down before they get halfway to the building, let alone up six storeys."

"I know that and you know that, but the SWAT commander seems to think that his boys can make it." He paused and then looked over the hood of the car. "They're ready to go in. Let's cover them."

Nicki rose to one knee and balanced her hands on the car. She aimed at the window and moved her thumb to double check that the safety of her 16mm Burette was off. Dunne was right beside her, holding his .38. They watched as the SWAT team moved across the parking lot. Shots immediately rang out from the window and Nicki and Dunne returned fire. They didn't, however, expect the second round of shots which came from the window beside it.

"Shit!" Nicki yelled. She had to break cover to get a clear shot of the other window, and when she did, the first gunman took his chance and fired at her. The bullet slammed into Nicki's shoulder, throwing her back onto the street with so much force that her breath was completely forced out of her body and her gun skittered out of her hand. Paul yelled for an ambulance as he dragged her back behind cover but the young woman was shaking violently. She was going into shock and her blood was now pooling on the ground. Paul pressed down on the wound, trying to slow the flow of blood and Nicki screamed with pain.

"It's ok. You're gonna be ok," he was saying to her but the pain caused a whooshing noise in her ears so she could barely hear him. All she could think of was Nat. She weakly raised her hand and pulled Paul closer.

"Paul," she whispered. "Tell Nat. Tell her... I love her..."

The man nodded as tears ran down his cheeks.

"You can tell her yourself, Kid," he replied as he stroked her hair. "Stay with me."

Just then the paramedics arrived and the last thing Nicki remembered was a young man's smiling face telling her to relax and breathe deeply...

Part IV

Nat smiled as her youngest patient of the day skipped away holding her mother's hand. She decided then that it was time for a cup of coffee so she turned to walk to the canteen but she was stopped by a hand grabbing her arm.

"Oh no you don't," Jo said. "We've got a police officer coming in. Bad g.s.w. to the right shoulder. Already lost a lot of blood so we'd better have some units of O Negative ready."

"Right," Nat replied and she ran to check the trauma room. It was clean and ready, as she expected. She called in the blood order and then waited at the entrance for the ambulance to arrive. She pulled on gloves and a disposable apron, just as the ambulance backed up to the door. The rear doors flew open and the whirlwind began. The paramedics pulled the patient out of the ambulance on a trolley and wheeled her to the door.

"This is Detective Nicola Evans. Twenty five years old. G.S.W. to the right shoulder and has lost about a unit of blood. BP is..."

Nat stood frozen to the spot. She almost couldn't believe what she had heard. Jo looked at her, a pained expression on her face but then she grabbed her and shook her.

"Natalie! I need you to help me help her."

"Nicki," Nat whispered as her hand moved to her mouth. She swallowed against rising bile but then Jo grabbed her face, forcing her to look at her.

"Natalie. Look at me. She needs you. Snap out of it."

Something in Jo's tone made it through Nat's haze of fear and the tall doctor nodded. She ran after the trolley, hopping up onto it and straddling her lover's body to examine her. They were still moving when she peeled back the bandage. Blood spurted from the wound and Nicki moaned in pain as Nat pressed a fresh dressing down hard. After what seemed like an eternity, they reached the trauma room. Nat hopped down off the trolley and quickly pulled on a fresh pair of gloves.

"Alright. I need to stitch the artery to stop the worst of the blood flow."

A suture kit appeared on a trolley beside her and she quickly threaded the needle. She was just about to begin when Nicki's eyes flew open and she began to struggle. Nurses and doctors alike strained to hold her down, but Nat just leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Nicki, it's me, Nat. I'm taking care of you, ok. Try to relax and take deep breaths. I know it hurts like hell but we're gonna have you good as new in no time. Hey, I love you and I'm not letting you go."

Nicki calmed down immediately and when Nat looked back at her, she saw a tiny smile on her lips. The nurses were looking at the tall doctor in amazement.

"She's a friend," she stated simply and began her task of treating the wound in Nicki's shoulder. 

Nat was terrified. She still wasn't a hundred percent sure if her lover was going to make it so she spent every moment of the next few hours watching her and sitting with her. Nicki's blood pressure was still very low and her heart rate was irregular, even though they had given her two separate blood transfusions. Nat leaned back in her chair. Only time would tell now. The doctor closed her eyes and prayed to whoever was listening not to take the love of her life away from her. Nicki was unconscious. She had slipped over during the removal of the bullet and hadn't woken up since. Nat felt sick, as if she was going to throw up, yet she hadn't eaten anything so she was just left with that nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach. She leaned forward and then knelt beside her bed, resting her head on her lover's stomach. Then the tears came. She sobbed, not caring who might walk in on her but she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Nat, I'm so sorry."

The doctor looked up at her friend and shrugged.

"I love her, Jo," she replied, her piercing blue eyes full of tears and emotion.

"I know you do, Honey," the older doctor replied and knelt down beside her. Nat hugged her hard. "I don't know what I'll do if I lose her. She's my soulmate. We're meant to be together. I can feel it."

"I can feel it too," came a husky voice from the bed and both women's heads snapped up to look into tired, emerald green eyes. Jo patted both Nicki and Nat's hands and then left them alone. Nat sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down to kiss her lover.

"You gave me quite a scare," she whispered, not trusting her voice.

"I scared myself," Nicki replied with a weak smile. "I'm sorry, Nat."

"No, it wasn't your fault. I..." That was it. Nat couldn't stop. The tears began again and she rested her head on her soulmate's stomach and sobbed her heart out. Nicki ran her fingers through her love's raven-black hair and let her cry. After a long time, Nat lay down on the bed with her and held her tightly, being careful of her injured shoulder.

"I love you, Nicki," she whispered. "I want us to be together. Will you move in with me?"

"Yes, I'd love that," the younger woman replied. "Can I bring my dog?"

"You have a dog?"

"Well, no, but I will very soon except it'll be our dog."

"Ok, as long as we can call him Paul."

"Why Paul?"

"Because your partner saved your life back at the scene of the shooting. He practically sat on your shoulder to slow the flow of blood. I owe him everything."

Nicki chuckled.

"Deal. Paul it is."

They held each other for a long time and then Nicki smiled up at her lover.

"Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you more than anything in this world."

Nat grinned happily.

"Ditto," she replied and the two women laughed.

Part V

"Are you sure you want to keep all these?"

Nicki glanced into the box Nat was carrying and smiled.

"Yes, I want to keep those. They're my souvenirs from various holidays with my family," Nicki replied.

"Oh god," Nat teased. "I've fallen in love with a horder."

"Yep," Nicki stated, standing on her toes to kiss her partner lightly on the lips. Her arm was still immobile, sitting comfortably in a sling, but Nat was pleased with the way it was healing. She moved away but Nat dropped the box onto the bed and pulled her back gently to kiss her deeply and sensually.

"You know," she whispered. "We haven't christened our room yet."

"You know, you're right," Nicki replied and then nibbled on her love's lower lip. "Let's just bring up the rest of the stuff and leave it in the spare room. I can unpack it tomorrow, or next week, depending on when I let you out of bed."

The tall doctor laughed as she wrapped her arms around her soulmate.

"I guess I can only hope it's next week," she replied. "Because I intend on finding every sensitive spot on that beautiful body of yours and using them to drive you insane with pleasure."

Nicki licked her lips, her eyes wide with awe.

"Screw the other boxes," she growled and pushed Nat back onto the bed. Soon soft moans and quiet laughter were drifting down the stairs of Doctor Natalie Allman's house as two women... best friends, lovers and soulmates... touched souls and knew they would be Forever... One.

The End.


End file.
